Alternative Realms
by Myan Mirage
Summary: There are other dimensions other than our own. Naruko Uzumaki knows that all too well. She is a Portal Creator, one of the only two existing. Follow her adventure through the many different realms as she finds herself in one man. Discontinued.


I sighed as I sat in class, bored out of my mind. I glanced around the classroom, staring at all of the academy students that had passed the graduation test. Now we were just waiting for Iruka to assign us to our teams. Again I sighed. The only thing that made this moment special was the fact that I was sitting next to Sasume Haruno, the hottest guy in the academy. Well, to me anyway. Sadly, my pink-haired god was paying more attention to Tori Uchiha, the supposed beauty of the academy. I can sort of understand why they would like her, though. This is where my bisexual side comes into play.

Tori Uchiha had short, dark blue-black hair which she kept up in high ponytail with one thick bang on the right side of her head and a thin bang on the left side. Around her neck she wore a black choker. She wore a black tank top underneath a blue vest with a high collar that stopped above her belly button to show her black shirt. To add to her attire, she was wearing a white sailor skirt and white high heel knee high boots. To finish off her beautiful outfit, she wore long fingerless white gloves with a blue hem. I guess she was a beauty.

Me, however, because of my loud personality, my style was loud. I was decked out in black cropped t-shirt, showing my stomach. Over the t-shirt was my orange cropped short sleeved jacket with fur on the collar and hemmed onto the sleeves. To add to my outfit, I wore a mini denim skirt, orange of course, with regular blue shinobi sandals. In my short blonde hair were four blue hair clips holding my hair back out of my face except for the few hairs I allowed to be free on my forehead. I had my hair cropped short to frame my face. It was only chin length.

I sighed again. I was really bored by now. Iruka wasn't here yet due to his injuries from the night before. It's not as though I care, anyway. I mean, if he hadn't have failed me in the first place, he wouldn't have gotten hurt, I wouldn't have found out about the Kyuubi – even though I knew about her already – and Mizuki would still be working here. Actually, forget that last part. I'm happy Mizuki isn't working here anymore. I had fun beating him up last night.

Finally bored out of my mind, I pulled my sketchbook from my messenger bag and set it on my desk. I flipped it open and began to slowly go through it, looking for a blank page. This took sometime, though. I drew in this book almost everyday. It was almost full, so I was going to be searching for a long time.

"Did you draw all of those?" I tired to my left to find Sasume staring at my book as I turned the pages. To say I was surprised by him asked was an understatement. All I could do was nod. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I drew these," I answered. "It's sort of a hobby of mine." I continued to flip through the book, thanking Kami that this wasn't the book that I had filled with pictures of me and him. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. My face automatically turned red.

"Wait," he said, stopping me from turning the page. He moved my hand away from the page to get a better look. I looked down at the page. To my utter amazement, it was a picture of myself. Well, my future self anyway. I had, two weeks ago, seen in a vision what I would look like in three years. I had drawn it, like I did most of my visions.

In the sketch, my future self had long hair tied back in a low ponytail. I was decked out in cropped white shirt – I had colored it – with swirls that stopped just under my chest. Over this was a brown leather cropped jacket. I wore a baggy black leather cargo shorts with a loose black belt around my waist, slanting calmly. On my feet were ankle length black leather boots. To say I looked sexy was an understatement. Sasume looked up at me and grinned.

"You wish you looked like this," he told me. Something in my mind shattered. My face turned red, but I wasn't blushing this time. I glared at him.

"Wish?" I questioned, extremely angered by what he said. "I don't wish, Boo Boo! All I need is time, and I will look like this." To my surprise, he laughed. This really made me mad. "And what do you think is so funny?" I snapped, my watery crush on him slowly evaporating into steamy anger.. He smiled at me.

"You," he said. "You really think you're going to look better than my Tori?" I stood up and glared at him. Compared to Tori, I had more curves, a bigger bra size and height. The only problem was the fact that my attitude was too cheerful. Well, most of the time.

"Do you see this?" I told him, pointing to my body. "Do you not see this? Do you not see this body? I have curves. She is as flat as a board." When I said this, I pointed to Tori, gaining her attention. She stared at me, but didn't argue it. She knew it was true. She really was as flat as a board, that's why she wore such tight clothing, to emphasize whatever curves she had. Sasume stood up.

"Tori doesn't need curves to make her beautiful!" he shouted. I saw Tori frown, but it was gone in less than a second, replaced by her normal cold, hard mask. "Tori has brains unlike you! You failed the graduation exam!"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Then why am I here? Huh? Huh?" I asked. "What's wrong? Can't get your normally bright mind around that? I passed! Unlike most people, I got my second chance!" Sasume opened his mouth to retort when there was a loud poof in the front of the classroom.

"Naruko Uzumaki! Sasume Haruno! Sit down and shut up now!" We both turned to find Iruka-sensei standing there. We frowned and glared at each other before sitting down. I began to flip through my sketchbook as soon as my butt hit the seat. I flipped through it so fast that I accidentally ripped out a page and threw it down towards the desks below. The boy who sits in front of me, I think his name is Hajime Hyuuga, caught the paper as it drifted down. I, who was too busy trying to find a blank page to sketch in order to vent out my anger, didn't notice that the page was missing.

"Umm, excuse me," a quiet voice next to me whispered as I found a blank page. Annoyed, I glared up at him. Instantly, my gaze softened, his abnormal but lovely lavender eyes calming me. I stared up at him, my face blank.

"Yes?" I asked just as quietly as he had whispered to me. He held out the page that I had unknowingly ripped out. My eyes widened.

"Umm, you, uh, dropped this," he said, not sharing eye contact with me. I took the page from him and looked at it. To my astonishment, it was a drawing of him. I had even had the time to color it. I smiled at him before pressing the page back into his hands.

"You keep it," I told him. "I'd like you to. You were such an interesting person that I just had to draw you!" Hajime blushed, not to my amazement. It was obvious he was into me. I'd known this the entire time we've been at the academy. Now all I needed to do was ask him out. Before I could, however, Iruka-sensei found his papers, which I hadn't realized he was searching for – No wonder the room was so quiet! - ,and turned to us.

"Hajime, please take a seat," he ordered calmly. I smiled at Hajime which sent him into another blushing fit. He turned and sat down before muttering a soft thank you. I only nodded. I returned to my sketchbook to find the blank page I was supposed to draw on now filled with stupid doodles. I noticed that my pencil was also broken. I turned to Sasume who was paying attention to Iruka rattle on and on about something. _Bastard__**, **_I thought before ripping this page out of my book. I took another pencil out of my messenger bag and began to scribble something on it. I felt Sasume glance over at me as I scribbled on the paper. Not like I was worried or anything. I was writing in my favorite language, Fior. I couldn't wait for this weekend to come. Dahlia and Kashi were going to have a party in celebration of my graduating.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Iruka called. I finished writing quickly before folding the page four times. I sat it on my desk and turned my attention to Iruka.

"It's time for me to assign the squads," he announced. He glanced down at his paper. "In Squad One will be..." I zoned out. I glanced down at my desk to find the folded paper gone. I glanced over at Sasume who was turned towards Tori. I smirked. The idiot took the bait. Like Dark told me back at Vendetta, look underneath the underneath, or whatever it was. And everyone called him smart.

I smirked as I heard him unfold the paper. I leaned over my desk until my mouth was a few centimeters from Hajime's ear. "You would really want to take cover," I told him. Knowing my background, he nodded. So as Sasume unfolded the page completely, I bent over messenger bag and Hajime bent over his desk just in time for a loud explosion to rock the room. Smoke filled the room. Under the smoke, I smirked, happy that my little trick worked.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" I heard Iruka shout from the front of the room. I sat up at my desk and began to cough because of the smoke.

"I had...nothing...to...do...with...that!" I managed to say through the coughing. A coughing fit racked my body. Amazingly, I felt someone patting me on the back. I looked behind me, and, even through the smoke, I saw Hajime's amazingly fit form. "Thanks," I whispered to him. He nodded.

"I know you had something to do with this, though!" Iruka shouted from the front. "Air Style: Wind Waker!" There was a strong gust of wind and the smoke was gone out of an open window. Even though the smoke was gone, though, I was still coughing rather badly, but I knew that the smoke had nothing to do with it. The magic I used was sucked from my body so fast that it didn't have time to react, so the only way it could react was by coughing to get rid of the amount of magic used for the spell.

"Are you alright?" I heard Hajime ask. I shook my head as I tried to straighten myself up from my bent over position. I could fell everyone's eyes on me.

"Naruko, stop being dramatic!" Iruka shouted.

"I don't think she is, Sensei," Hajime shouted. He turned back to me. "The smoke wasn't that thick, was it?" he asked me. I couldn't answer. After a moment, the coughs subsided. "Are you alright, now?" I nodded.

"I'm alright," I wheezed. I suddenly felt sick. I guess Hajime noticed this because he stooped down to my level.

"You look a little sick," he told me. I took a deep breath and sat up, turning to look at Iruka who had a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine," I repeated. I took another deep breath. Oh, I was so queasy. I felt as though I was going to puke. If I did, I would aim for Sasume who had his head on the desk, unconscious due to the explosion and his clothes were burned to a fine crisp. I would have smirked if my visioned hadn't been so blurry, and I was so dizzy. Hajime frowned before taking his seat in at his desk. Iruka sighed.

"In Squad Seven will be Naruko Uzumaki, Sasume Haruno-" We groaned. "-and Tori Uchiha." I groaned while Sasume cheered before laying his head back down on the desk, a dizzy spell stopping him from further cheering. I took another deep breath, my stomach churning, me ready to puke at any moment. I turned to find Tori staring at me.

"What?" I mouthed. She glanced towards Iruka who was staring at the clipboard. She turned back to me.

"Are you alright?" she mouthed back. I was obviously surprised by this. I glared at her.

"Why do you want to know?" I mouthed. She frowned.

"I was just trying to be nice," she responded. I frowned.

"Sorry. Even?" She nodded, a smile playing at her lips. She turned back to Iruka. I copied her. Maybe we could actually be friends.

* * *

"Oh, Kami, I think I'm gonna be sick," I groaned, holding my stomach. Sasume walked past me and sat down two desks away and two desks down from me and Tori. I smirked even through the nausea. "You should be happy you moved. I was going to aim for you." Sasume scowled. I lay my head back down on the desk, taking deep breaths.

"I know that the smoke wasn't that bad," Tori told me, retaining her cold, mean girl act. I glared at her.

"No one ever said that the smoke was the reason why I'm so si-" I cut off due to gagging. I coughed some.

"Okay, then what's the reason?" Sasume asked. I frowned. I couldn't trust them yet. Actually, I didn't trust them one bit.

"I'll explain after we meet our late sensei," I responded before jumping up from my seat and rushing for the nearest garbage can, my hand over my mouth. As soon as I reached the one next to the window, vomit erupted from my mouth. The door then decided to open.

"Well," some woman said behind me. Another spasm rattled me. "Hm. She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

"Really?" I head Tori ask. "We didn't notice." Sarcasm dripped from her words. I spat into the trash can before standing up straight. I grabbed a tissue from box on Iruka's desk and wiped my mouth. I tossed it into the garbage and turned to the visitor.

"Who are you?" I asked her, leaning back against Iruka's desk. The silver haired woman smiled

"I am your new sensei," she announced.

"You're late," Sasume and I snapped. He shrugged.

"Meet me on the roof," she ordered before poofing away. I frowned. I really didn't like taking orders from people. More specifically, people with whom I have just met. I scowled at the empty space. I turned to the other two who had just gotten up. "I really don't like her."

"I don't care, as long as she's here," Sasume said, heading out of the door. I scowled at him. I felt Tori place a cold hand on my arm.

"Let's just go," she said, before practically dragging me out of the door.

In the stairway leading to the roof, I had to grab the rail tightly, my nausea and dizziness returning. I took multiple deep breaths, trying not to heave. Being dizzy made it even worse. So this is what happens when a person not of their world uses a spell. Terrific.

"Are you alright?" I glanced up at Tori who was a few steps ahead of me. She looked deeply concerned. I shook my head, not feeling like lying when it was obvious that I wasn't alright.

"I'm dizzy and nauseous," I told her softly and quickly. If I kept my mouth open too long, it was likely that I would spew right there on the stairs. In a second, she had her arm under mine and my arm around her neck. To my astonishment, she smiled at me.

"Don't worry," she said. "Let's take it slow." I nodded and we climbed the stairs, slowly.

On the roof, we found Sasume sitting on a bench, glaring at our sensei who had a familiar orange book open. I scowled. Tori helped me over to the bench, sitting in between me and Sasume. I glared at her.

"Why do you read such a perverted book?" I asked her, recognizing the name. She looked up at me.

"Well, I see you're feeling better," she said, closing the book and putting it in her pocket. I frowned.

"Now that I see you in better lighting, my stomach has started to churn." This was true, of course, but Tori and I knew that she wasn't the cause. Tori still didn't know the reason why I was so sick. The real reason anyway.

She frowned. "How about introductions," she said. "Tell me your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and ambitions." Sasume smirked.

"Why don't you go first, Sensei," he suggested. "Show us how it's done." The woman stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," she said. "My name is Kiriue Hatake. I'm older than you, I like a lot of things, I dislike a lot of things, I have a lot of hobbies, and my ambitions...I have a few." We all either scowled or frowned at her. I think I managed to do both with an added snarl.

"The only thing we got was her name," Sasume and I whispered. Kiriue glanced between us. She pointed at me.

"Why don't you go first," she suggested. I scowled at her.

"My name is Naruko-" but then I stopped. I frowned. I knew very well that that wasn't my name. I was quiet as I began to think. What was my real name?

"What's wrong?" Sasume asked, smirking. "Forgot your name?"

"Actually, I did," I admitted. That smirk left his face too fast. Then it came to me.

"My name is – and don't you dare laugh – Verthandi Fenrir Uzumaki," I said. I glared at Sasume who had snickered.

"Verthandi? Fenrir?" he laughed. "What kind of names are those?"

"Since you lack knowledge about Norse mythology, I'll tell you," I told him. "Verthandi or Verdandi, either pronunciation or spelling, it doesn't matter, was one of the three Norns in Norse mythology. She was the Norn of necessity. Fenrir was a giant wolf and the son of Loki, the mischievous and evil Norse god, and, might I add, my favorite." Kiriue nodded at my explanation.

"I see you looked up your names," she told me. I shrugged, my nausea and dizziness forgotten.

"When you have names like mine, you have to wonder where your parents got them from," I responded. "I only go by Naruko because that was what the Hokage decided to call me, thinking that Verthandi was too outlandish." Kiriue nodded.

"Continue," she said. I nodded.

"My name is Verthandi Fenrir Uzumaki, a.k.a Naruko. I am fifteen, I like people who are quiet and don't tend to talk much. People who actually listen. I dislike fan boys and fan girls or anyone who is more into the opposite sex than into being a ninja." I glared at Sasume. " I also dislike late teachers." I glared at Kiriue. "My hobbies are... hm. Got a lot of hobbies, really. They are sketching, writing, reading, writing music, listening to music, learning new jutsus, training, creating new jutsus, and some others that I don't think I should tell you right now. I have to learn to trust people, specifically, all of you. Anyway, my goal is to master all of my abilities – I have a lot – and travel to different countries. I've never really wanted to stay in one place for a long time. I used to want to be the Hokage, but I've seen all of the paperwork you have to do, so no way!" I giggled, thinking about Sarutobi-sama buried under multiple piles of paperwork. Yeah, I was feeling a whole lot better now.

Kiriue nodded. "Now, how about you, Pinkie," she said to Sasume. My pink haired crush – no matter how hard I tried to deny it now – glared at Kiriue before clearing his throat.

"My name is Sasume Haruno. I'm fifteen-years-old. I dislike girls whose I.Q is lower than their bra sizes." With that, he glared at me. I stared at him, gaping. My bra size was a 36 double D. How dare he say my I.Q was lower than that! My I.Q was three hundred the last time I checked. I turned away from him, annoyed. He smirked.

"My hobbies are reading, studying, and flirting," he said. I gagged, my nausea back in full force. It seemed as though I only got sick because of him. He was giving off this disgusting odor, nothing like his original scent. It suddenly became clear to me that that spell might have caused it. I only seemed to not feel sick when I was oblivious to the scent. I scooted as far away from him as the bench would allow. Kiriue seemed to notice this.

"Is something wrong, Naruko?" she asked me. I pointed to Sasume.

"He's making me sick," I told him. Sasume glared at me. "I mean that literally!" I gagged. "His scent is making me sick!" I jumped up from the bench and ran to the one across from it, scooting all the way to the edge of it.

Tori leaned closer to Sasume and took a big whiff before coughing. She fanned her hand as if trying to get rid of the smell. "My goodness!" she shouted, holding her nose. "You smell ghastly! You smell like rotten garbage!"

"Burning rotten garbage!" I added. Tori went to sit on the other bench, opposite of Sasume. He glanced between us before glaring at me.

"She's the reason why I smell so bad!" he shouted. "That page she scribbled on blew up in my face causing a lot of smoke! Blame her!"

"Pay back's a bitch, huh?" I shouted over to him, holding my nose. He glared at me. Kiriue turned to me.

"Page you scribbled on? It exploded?" she asked me. "Did you turn it into an explosive tag?"

"It only exploded when I completely unfolded it," Sasume stated. Kiriue arched an eyebrow. She turned back to me.

"What did you do?" she asked me.

"Continue the introductions," I told him. "I'll tell you all afterwards." Kiriue frowned and opened her mouth to retort but stopped when I held my hand up. "Afterwards," I repeated. She frowned and turned back to Sasume.

"Continue," she told him. Sasume glared at me before turning to Kiriue.

"My ambition is to marry that lovely woman other there," Sasume said, smiling towards Tori. Tori's eyebrows flew into her hairline. She was not expecting that. Kiriue shook her head before turning to Tori.

"You're last, Ms. Uchiha," Kiriue stated.

"My name is Tori Uchiha. I'm fifteen. I like being on my own, that or I've gotten used to it. I hate having fans and being the center of attention. My hobbies are reading, training, and writing. My ambition is more of a reality because I'm going to make it a reality. My ambition is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." I stared at her.

"You like being on your own?" I asked her. "I've been alone for most of my life, and I still haven't gotten used to it." Tori shrugged.

"Now, Ms. Uzumaki," Kiriue said. I stiffened. Here it comes. "Why don't you tell us about the exploding paper incident." I groaned. It came. I scowled. Perfect. I've been keeping my abilities a secret for fifteen years. Now, a few day before my birthday, I get caught. Yeah. This was just great.

"Well," I began, trying to figure out a good lie.

"Don't lie," Kiriue said, stopping me. "I'll know when you lie." I scowled.

"I wrote a spell in Fior on the paper before folding it four times like required," I confessed, blandly. "Unfolding it completely triggered the spell which caused it to explode. I was sent into a coughing fit because that the magic that was in my body was sucked from me so fast that the only way to react was to cough. The smoke was just a good cover-up."

"What is Fior?" Kiriue asked me.

"Let me start from the beginning," I told her. "I have the ability to open portals. I've known of this ability since I was eight. Anyway, I'm able to open portals into different dimensions. One of the dimensions uses magic spells that are written in Fior." Her eyebrows flew into her hairline.

"Well, I've heard of Creators, but I've never seen one up close before," Kiriue stated, looking me up and down. "I would love to see you open a portal someday." She suddenly perked up. "Actually, is it possible for a person to borrow your power?" I arched an eyebrow. What was she planning?

"Some of it," I told her, wondering what she was thinking. "I've never done it before, but it should easy, though. Why?"

"I would like to use your portal making ability for your mission tomorrow," my sensei answered. I blanched, and my jaw dropped. I shook my head.

"No! No! NO!" I exclaimed. "I couldn't do that! No! No way! That's not even an option!" Kiri – I'm tired of mentioning her by her full name – arched an eyebrow once more.

"Why not?" she asked. "Why isn't it an option? Is there something wrong with the way you need to transfer?" I nodded, still pale. "What's the problem?" I took a deep breath, calming down significantly.

"The entire process in order to transfer," I answered. "I could easily transfer my powers through touch, but the power that I would give you would be so little that it would only lasts for a few seconds. In order to transfer enough power to last hours, I would have-" I stopped and gulped. Sasume looked at me in a mixture of confusion and amusement at my flustered attitude. I took another deep breath. "-I would have to kiss you." Sasume's jaw dropped as Kiri cocked her head to the side, and Tori's eyes widened.

"I don't see a problem," Kiri said, surprising all three of us. My eyes twitched. "I've kissed a girl before. It's really not a problem."

"I've kissed a girl before, too," I stated, surprising Sasume and Tori. "It's still a problem if I have to kiss me teacher!"

"You've kissed a girl?" Sasume asked me. I turned to him.

"I had to share my powers before in order to figure out that I had to do through kiss, didn't I?" I asked him. I turned back to Kiri. "You are telling me that it's alright for me to kiss you?"

"I need your powers so yes," she answered. I bit my lip.

"Do I have any options?" I asked her.

"Do you want to go back to the Academy?" she asked me. I shuddered at the idea. I sighed.

"I can't believe I have to do this," I said, placing my hand on my face. I groaned. "Do we have to do it now?" Kiri nodded.

"But first, tell me exactly what you can do," she said.

"Everything?" I asked her.

"Everything," she answered. I groaned.

"I can control the air around me," I told her. "I can also see into the future. It's random, though. Um, I can gain wings. Only when needed, though. I'm telekinetic and telepathic. I'm good at different types of magic. That's about it, I guess." I stopped and thought. "Oh! I'm also good a bending water."

"Bending...water?" Sasume asked me, confused. I sighed. This was becoming annoying. Why did I have to say something about the way he smelled? Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? I should have lied about the explosion and said I had placed an exploding tag inside it. Why didn't I think of that before?! Damn it all to hell!

"I'm good at manipulating water!" I snapped. "Stop asking so many freakin' question and just listen!" I glared at him before turning back to Kiri. I yelped when I found her just inches from my face.

"Ready?" she asked me. I stared at her before gulping. I smiled nervously.

"Do I have choice?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side. I sighed. "Okay. Hold on." I took a deep breath before closing my eyes, going through my ability database, searching for "portal creator."

As soon as I grabbed it, I closed the gap between us, surprising Kiri, especially when I forced my tongue into her mouth. When I found hers, I began to feel warm and weak. I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I swayed some, but kept the gap closed.

The warmth left after awhile. After it did, I pulled away and fell off the bench. I opened my eyes to find the world spinning. Kiri, Sasume, and Tori came into view at least three times. "God that makes me dizzy," I said. "Give me a moment. My body just needs to get used to the fact that I no longer have the ability to create portals." I groaned as I became nauseous again. I closed my eyes again, hoping that if I did so, my nausea would go away.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard Tori ask.

"Did you give me all of your ability?" Kiri asked me.

"I think so," I told her. "Portal open." There was a quick swooshing noise before a gust of wind tried to blow me away. Something landed on my nose.

I opened my eyes to find a pink butterfly there. I looked out of the corner of my eye towards the portal. I had opened a full-sized portal into Fioria, the Faerie World.


End file.
